


Путь к миру (вымощен благими намерениями)

by Tamiraina, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hashirama and Madara are menaces, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tobirama loves children, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: На обратном пути с задания Тобирама натыкается на ребенка Учиха в беде и рискует всем, чтобы помочь ему.Или: иногда все, что нужно, чтобы обрести мир – это немного альтруизма от вашего злейшего врага.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Путь к миру (вымощен благими намерениями)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the path to peace (is paved with good intentions)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889686) by [theheartofthekoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofthekoko/pseuds/theheartofthekoko). 



**______________**

Миссия была тяжелой – убийство одного из придворных дайме превратилось из легкого в кровавое и безумное из-за неожиданного количества телохранителей у цели. Тобираме это удалось, но он ушел с несколькими сломанными ребрами, раной на голове, которую нужно было зашить и перевязать, прежде чем она начнет гноиться, и закрытым переломом запястья. У него не было достаточного количества чакры или припасов, чтобы самому позаботиться о ранах, кроме того, чтобы перевязать их полосками ткани, оторванными от рубашки, так что его единственным выбором было бежать обратно в лагерь Сенджу так быстро, как только позволяли его травмы.  
  
Он едва не споткнулся, когда добрался до ничейных земель, разделяющих территории Сенджу и Учих. Чакра была истощена до такой степени, что ему пришлось отказаться от прыжков с ветки на ветку из страха поскользнуться. Он как раз остановился, чтобы глотнуть немного воды, когда услышал тихий плач. Он замер, проклиная свою неспособность чувствовать чакру в нынешнем состоянии. Услышав хриплый смех, Тобирама бесшумно пополз вперед. Он был прежде всего шиноби и не мог проигнорировать странную активность столь близко к клану, независимо от того, в каком состоянии он был.

Когда он подошел достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать слова, Тобирама крепко прижался спиной к стволу дерева, не желая выдавать свое положение, пока не получит как можно больше информации. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на хрусте ног по веткам и мокрой земле, на издевательском смехе и резких словах, в то время как ребенок все еще умолял и плакал. Тобирама в гневе сжал кулаки, сдерживая вой, который хотел вырваться на свободу от острой боли, вызванной движением запястья.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился детский голос, полный слез. — Я хочу домой. 

В ответ на эту отчаянную мольбу прозвучало лишь больше смеха. Тобирама оттолкнул ту часть себя, которая хотела броситься на помощь ребенку, будь проклято его собственное состояние – он только бы погиб сам и не смог помочь ребенку – и сосредоточился на голосах незнакомых взрослых. Он насчитал четыре разных смешка. Оставалось надеяться, что никто не промолчал. Справиться даже с четырьмя в его состоянии будет непросто. 

— Может быть, мы вернем тебя после того, как заберем то, что нам нужно, а? — Приторный голос сопровождался возобновившимся хныканьем ребенка. Тобирама едва не зарычал. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы эти прекрасные глаза пропали даром, правда? После всей той работы, которую мы проделали, чтобы заставить их проявиться.

У Тобирамы возникло неприятное чувство, что он знает, из какого клана ребенок – любой ребенок Учиха мог стать целью для воров родословной из-за глаз. Еще более тревожным было замечание об активации шарингана ребенка. Насколько он знал, додзюцу активировалось эмоциональной травмой. Это не говорило ничего хорошего о том состоянии, в котором он найдет бедняжку.

Мольбы потоком лились из уст ребенка. Тобирама больше не мог ждать. Несмотря на боль в запястье, он вытащил танто из ножен, плавным и ровным движением, чтобы не издать ни звука и не насторожить свои жертвы. Как только его клинок оказался наготове, он выглянул из-за дерева, чтобы оценить позиции врагов. Его кровь закипела при виде того, что он увидел: трое шиноби со злобными улыбками и знаками клана Хагоромо на спинах окружили маленького ребенка. Что действительно заставило его выйти из себя, так это четвертый мужчина, стоящий на коленях перед ребенком, который одной рукой крепко держал его за подбородок, в то время как пальцы второй погрузились в глазницу мальчика, будто он собирался вырвать его глаз голыми руками.

Тобирама зарычал и изо всех сил взмахнул своим танто, почти разрубив одного из мужчин пополам, затем пнул следующего, заставив его упасть на землю и используя импульс, чтобы освободить свой клинок и пробить сердце третьего. Затем ударил локтем в горло второго достаточно сильно, чтобы разбить ему трахею.

Он встал и бросился к последнему человеку, который выдернул пальцы из глазницы ребенка и теперь медленно отступал назад. Как будто это могло спасти его. Тобирама сделал выпад, стараясь не наступить на мальчика, и в последний раз взмахнул своим танто, чтобы одним точным ударом отсечь ему голову. Сделав это, он вложил клинок обратно в ножны, не желая тратить время даже на быструю чистку клинка, когда рыдания мальчика стали еще громче от такого проявления насилия.

Он подошел к мальчику, но когда тот заплакал еще сильнее и попятился назад, Тобирама упал там, где стоял, скрестив ноги и подняв руки, чтобы казаться настолько безобидным, насколько это вообще было возможно. Мальчик продолжал плакать, но отступать перестал – ну, по крайней мере, это было маленькой победой.

— Эй, все в порядке, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Ребенок шмыгнул носом и взглянул на него сквозь челку. Тобирама поморщился, увидев кровь, текущую из глаза, и синяк на подбородке. Он осмотрел его на предмет других повреждений и с облегчением увидел, что больше ничего не было.

— Как тебя зовут, малыш? — спросил он.

Ребенок смотрел на свои колени, явно не решаясь довериться незнакомцу, независимо от того, что он сделал, чтобы помочь ему – или, возможно, именно из-за этого. Ему не могло быть больше шести лет, и он был ужасно молод, чтобы стать свидетелем такой жестокой сцены. Тобирама посмотрел на окружавшие их трупы и поморщился. Возможно, он мог бы найти более чистый способ справиться с ситуацией. Хотя, возможно, и нет, учитывая его почти отсутствующие запасы чакры и то, как его запястье пульсировало в агонии теперь, когда ярость спала.

— Кагами, — произнес мальчик едва слышным шепотом.  
  


Тобирама мягко улыбнулся ему, и выражение его лица стало более искренним, когда он заставил ребенка выпрямиться и наконец встретиться с ним взглядом.   
  


— Рад познакомиться, – сказал он. – Я Тобирама.   
  
Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда это не вызвало никакой реакции. Последнее, что ему было нужно – это еще больше напугать бедняжку.

Однако это ставило его перед дилеммой. Из-за яростно вращающегося шарингана Кагами было невозможным доставить его в лагерь Сенджу. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы защищать мальчика, и он не был уверен, что никто из старейшин не нападет в какой-нибудь нелепой попытке отомстить. Хаширама, конечно, никогда не одобрил бы такого поступка, но не было никакой гарантии, что он найдет его прежде, чем все неизбежно закончится кровью.

Лагерь Учих был столь же проблематичным вариантом, хотя и по диаметрально противоположным причинам. У Тобирамы не было ни единого повода полагать, что какой-нибудь Учиха не убьет его на месте, особенно с их явно раненым ребенком у него на руках. Они только взглянут на кровь на лице Кагами и перережут Тобираме горло. Он посмотрел на слезы, текущие из глаз мальчика, и вздохнул. Ну, вот и все. Он никак не мог доверить травмированного мальчика своему клану. Он просто должен сделать все возможное, чтобы выбраться из этой ситуации живым.

— Хочешь пойти домой, Кагами? — спросил он. Мальчик тут же разразился рыданиями, энергично закивал, вскочил с земли и со всех ног бросился в объятия Тобирамы. Он рефлекторно обнял Кагами, подавляя дрожь в протестующих ребрах и запястье. Он запустил пальцы в грязные волосы мальчика, и тот заплакал, уткнувшись в плечо Тобирамы, больно сжимая его ребра. — Ладно, ладно. Тише, теперь все будет хорошо, малыш. Я с тобой.

Потребовались долгие минуты уговоров, чтобы его рыдания перешли в тихое сопение. Тобирама обхватил ладонью его маленькую щеку, чтобы отвести от своего плеча – теперь уже мокрого от слез – и посмотреть ему в глаза. Он испытал облегчение, увидев теперь черные глаза вместо потенциально истощающего чакру шарингана. Он вытер следы слез и кровь со щек Кагами относительно чистым рукавом рубашки.

— Ты готов идти, малыш? — спросил он.

Кагами кивнул, и его нижняя губа задрожала, когда он снова уткнулся лицом в плечо Тобирамы. Глубоко вздохнув, Сенджу обеими руками подхватил ребенка. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда Кагами крепко обхватил его руками за шею, снимая часть веса с запястий и ребер. Поморщившись, Тобирама направился к лагерю Учихи, надеясь встретить патруль, а не идти прямо в сердце лагеря его величайших врагов.

При его медленном темпе потребовался почти час, чтобы пересечь реку Нака и попасть на территорию Учих. И еще через несколько минут он был окружен их патрулем – руки на кунаях и клинках, выражение лиц жесткое и непрощающее. Его руки непроизвольно сжались. Когда Кагами протестующе заскулил, он в знак извинения потерся щекой о макушку мальчика.

— Я пришел, чтобы вернуть кое-что, что ваш клан, кажется, потерял, — сказал Тобирама ровным голосом, несмотря на беспокойство.

Один из Учиха бросился к нему, подняв кунай, но другой блокировал его предплечьем, не сводя глаз с лица Тобирамы.

— Сходи за господином Мадарой, — потребовал он. Когда никто не пошевелился, он рявкнул: — Живо!

— Да, Хикаку, — ответил мужчина, переходя на бег.  
  
Тобирама встал, крепче сжимая снова заплакавшего Кагами в объятиях. Со вздохом он усадил мальчика себе на бедро, чтобы получить возможность провести пальцами по его волосам. Он проигнорировал, что несколько шиноби с угрозой шагнули к нему, прежде чем Хикаку приказал им отступить. 

— Тише, Кагами, — сказал он, все еще неловко поглаживая волосы мальчика. Сломанное запястье теперь сильно пульсировало. — Сейчас придет глава твоего клана. Все будет хорошо.

Тобирама старался не морщиться, когда Хикаку изогнул бровь. Если он выберется отсюда живым – а это было большое «если», – его репутация Белого Демона может быть непоправимо запятнана.

— Тоби-ра, — произнес Кагами дрожащим голосом. — Господин Мадара идет?

Теперь этот ублюдок улыбался, вопросительно приподняв брови. Тобирама вздохнул, опустив плечи. Все было кончено. Его с трудом завоеванная репутация была разрушена одним милым сопляком. Его отец перевернется в гробу.

— Да, малыш, он идет, — сказал он, лениво размышляя, что, может быть, Мадара все еще хочет убить его, так что он никогда больше не увидит ни одного из этих придурков.

Кагами радостно воскликнул, вскакивая и снова крепко обнимая Тобираму за шею, заставив его сделать выпад, чтобы удержать мальчика на руках. Он не смог сдержать вздох боли, когда его запястье согнулось еще больше в неправильном направлении и кости терлись друг о друга. Теперь Хикаку смотрел на него хмуро. Тобирама впился в него взглядом в ответ, когда все погрузилось в напряженную тишину, пока они ждали появления Мадары.

Когда гонец наконец вернулся, Мадара и Изуна следовали прямо за ним. Тобирама вздрогнул, когда они оба потрясенно остановились. Вот и все, он был мертв. Не было ни единого шанса, что его соперник не вцепится ему в горло, как только Кагами окажется в безопасности. Что ж, по крайней мере, перед смертью он выполнил свою добровольную миссию.

— Что, черт возьми, я вижу? — спросил Изуна.

Услышав его голос, Кагами повернулся в руках Тобирамы, прежде чем спрыгнуть вниз с криком «шишоу!». Мальчик подбежал к Мадаре и с облегченным воплем вцепился ему в ноги. Мадара наклонился, чтобы поднять мальчика, и посадил его себе на бедро. Теперь, окруженный врагами, лишенный даже буфера в виде Кагами, Тобирама разрывался между тем, чтобы вытащить свой танто и рухнуть от боли, которая вспыхнула в боку, когда ботинок Кагами ударил его по ребрам, заставляя осколки раздробленных костей тереться друг о друга. Он мог только надеяться, что это движение не задело жизненно важные органы.

— Тоби-ра убил плохих людей прежде, чем они отняли у меня глаз! — сказал Кагами, улыбаясь Мадаре, хотя слезы продолжали капать. Тобирама вздрогнул, увидев, как дернулись плечи Мадары. Воры родословной, должно быть, были одним из самых больших страхов этого человека. — Это было страшно, но он был такой классный! И у него очень мягкие волосы, а глаза красные, как у нас! Мы можем оставить его, Мада-шишоу?

Тобирама вздрогнул, когда Мадара вскинул голову и уставился на него. Он мысленно попрощался со своей репутацией. Хотя Кагами, возможно, просто проколол ему легкое, когда спрыгнул, так что теперь, учитывая, каким прерывистым стало дыхание, возможно, это больше не его проблема.

— Какого хрена, Сенджу? — взвизгнул Изуна.

— Я думаю, он ранен, — сказал Хикаку, прерывая неловкое молчание, последовавшее за восклицанием Изуны. — Он поморщился, когда Кагами спрыгнул вниз.

— Я причинил боль Тоби-ра? — спросил Кагами, широко раскрыв глаза и в панике выпрыгнув из объятий Мадары, ловко уклонившись от выпада мужчины и подбежав к Тобираме. Его маленькие руки нежно погладили талию Тобирамы, словно ища скрытые раны, в то время как Тобирама продолжал бороться за дыхание. — Прости меня! Ты в порядке? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты в порядке!

Тобирама сделал еще два неровных вдоха и неуклюже повалился на бок, оставаясь в сознании только на последних остатках своей воли к жизни. Последнее, что он увидел, был шаринган Мадары. Уже теряя сознание, он лениво задался вопросом, будет ли это последнее, что он когда-либо увидит. По крайней мере, если он умрет, ему не придется сталкиваться с позором от того, что его доконал ребенок.

***

Проснувшись, Тобирама был удивлен. Уровень чакры все еще был слишком низким, чтобы чувствовать окружающую обстановку, поэтому он держал глаза закрытыми, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Он слышал шуршание бумаг где-то в другом конце комнаты, сопение у кровати, раздраженный вздох издалека.

— Перестань хандрить, с ним все будет в порядке, — сказал Мадара.

— Ты уверен, шишоу? — спросил Кагами дрожащим голосом. — Я не мог убить его после того, как он спас меня.

Слезы, слышимые в голосе мальчика, почти заставили его открыть глаза, и плевать на опасность. Он заставил себя успокоиться и с трудом оценил свое состояние. Его рука больше не болела, и дыхание снова стало ровным. Неужели они… исцелили его? Почему?

— С сопляком все будет в порядке, — сказал Изуна, стоявший чуть дальше остальных. Тобираме захотелось закатить глаза на придурка, называющего _его_ сопляком. Он был уверен, что Изуна даже моложе его.

— Обещаешь? – спросил Кагами. Он протянул маленькую ладошку, чтобы взять Тобираму за руку, пальцы были нежными, как будто он боялся причинить ему еще большую боль. Тобирама вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Я в порядке, Кагами. — Мальчик вскрикнул, крепче сжимая руку, и слезы снова потекли по его щекам. Тобирама мягко улыбнулся мальчику, прежде чем с подозрением посмотреть мимо него на двух других Учих в комнате. — Почему я все еще жив?

Мадара фыркнул от неожиданного вопроса. 

— Что за вопрос, ублюдок? — спросил Изуна у него за спиной визжащим голосом. Тобирама поморщился, когда острая головная боль дала о себе знать.

— Реалистичный? — ответил Тобирама.

— Ты не можешь убить его, Мада-шишоу! — взвыл Кагами, забыв о раненом состоянии Тобирамы, и бросился на кровать, закрывая тело Тобирамы, как только мог, словно защищая его от родственников.

— Мы не собираемся убивать его! — сказала Мадара, словно оскорбленный самой этой мыслью.

— А почему нет? — спросил Тобирама. — Никто не знает, что я здесь. Такой возможности вы больше не получите.

— Ты пытаешься заставить нас убить тебя? — спросил Изуна, подходя и становясь рядом с братом, дикими глазами уставившись на Тобираму.  
  


Тобирама вздохнул и обнял Кагами, чтобы поддержать его маленькое тело, когда он сел к ним лицом.   
  


— Конечно, нет, — сказал он. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, какова будет моя судьба.

— Твоя судьба? — глупо переспросил Мадара.

— Да, — сказал Тобирама, и по его тону можно было понять, насколько нелепым показался ему этот вопрос. — Я нахожусь на вражеской территории с истощением чакры. Было бы глупо не беспокоиться.

Учихи продолжали таращиться на него, в то время как Кагами плакал у него на коленях о безопасности своего спасителя. Тобирама вздохнул и крепко обнял мальчика, чтобы утешить его, поскольку ни один из его родственников, казалось, не мог собраться с силами, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.  
  


Мадара многозначительно откашлялся, прежде чем заговорить: 

— Ты оказал нам услугу, вернув Кагами, — сказал он серьезным голосом. — В свете этого мы залечили твои раны и готовы позволить тебе вернуться в лагерь Сенджу невредимым в качестве компенсации.  
  


Тобирама моргнул, глядя на него.   
  


— Это кажется довольно глупым, – сказал он, игнорируя бормотание Мадары и потрясенный смех Изуны, — но я не собираюсь игнорировать такое щедрое предложение.  
  


Кагами обрадовался тому, что Тобирама будет в безопасности, возбужденно подпрыгивая у него на коленях.

— Ты вернешься, чтобы навестить меня? — спросил Кагами.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, — сказал он, криво улыбаясь и гладя мальчика по волосам.

— Но я буду скучать по тебе! — заскулил Кагами. — И я хочу, чтобы ты был моим сенсеем! Ты такой сильный и классный. Пожалуйста, Тоби-ра-сенсей!  
  


Тобирама вздрогнул, встретившись с возбужденным взглядом Кагами. Это звучало… мило. Но это было бы невозможно. Если уж на то пошло, то в будущем он с гораздо большей вероятностью встретится с этим ребенком лицом к лицу в бою – и скорее сразит его, чем научит быть сильным. От этой мысли у него перехватило дыхание. Он обхватил ладонью щеку Кагами и отогнал прочь эти мысли.  
  


— Прости, малыш, но этого не может случиться.

Нижняя губа Кагами задрожала, угрожая рыданиями. Тобирама погладил его по голове, прежде чем посмотреть на таращившихся на него братьев Учиха.

— Могу ли я уйти сейчас? — спросил он, зная, что будет лучше расстаться с Кагами как можно быстрее. — Хаширама будет волноваться.

— Хорошо, — тихим голосом произнес Мадара. – Следуй за мной.

Тобирама еще раз похлопал Кагами по плечу, а потом встал и вышел вслед за Мадарой, не в силах сдержать дрожь, вызванную плачем мальчика, умолявшего его остаться. Мадара перевел взгляд на лицо Тобирамы – тот снова надел на него непроницаемое выражение. Его репутация, возможно, висела на волоске, но не было никакой причины хватать лопату и закапывать ее самому.

— Ты хорошо ладишь с детьми, — сказала Мадара.

Тобирама только невнятно хмыкнул, но в остальном проигнорировал открытый намек. Мадара ждал, явно надеясь на что-то большее, а потом вздохнул и сам нарушил молчание.   
  


— Почему ты ему помог? – спросил он. — Ты должен был знать, что он Учиха.  
  


Ну, в конце концов, он предпочел бы сам вырыть себе могилу.   
  


— Ни один ребенок не заслуживает того, что собирались сделать с Кагами, — твердо ответил Тобирама. — И я никогда не оставлю ребенка на произвол судьбы, особенно из-за какой-то нелепой клановой вражды.

Мадара широко раскрыл глаза. Очевидно, его репутация Белого Демона очень убедительно изображала его как разжигателя войны – и как кто-то мог поверить, что взросление с Хаширамой не оставит следа в его мировоззрении. Если кто-то и должен был это понимать, так это Мадара.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты ненавидишь Учих, независимо от возраста, — сказал Мадара.  
  


Тобирама бросил на него возмущенный взгляд. 

— У нас война. Я не понимаю, откуда ты можешь знать мое мнение о чем-либо, — сказал он, обращаясь к Мадаре, когда тот попытался прервать его. — А убивать противников на поле боя – это совсем не то же самое, что хладнокровно убить невинного ребенка.

Это заставило Мадару замолчать на несколько коротких мгновений, пока они шли по незнакомому коридору. Тобирама воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы попытаться составить карту местности – никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться. В конце концов, они _все еще_ воевали.

— Но... – Мадара запнулся, — но зачем ты привел его сюда?

— Как будто я настолько глуп, чтобы привести его к Сенджу, — сказал он. — Большая часть моего клана, возможно, и поддалась на уговоры Хаширамы о мире, но я был не в состоянии защитить Кагами от любого, кто мог бы попытаться причинить ему вред.

— Ты также был не в состоянии защищаться от нас, — заметил Мадара.

Тобирама предпочел не отвечать. Прогулка из комплекса и последующая пробежка до границы территории Учих были неприятно тихими и напряженными. Когда они наконец достигли реки, Мадара повернулся к нему и поклонился ниже, чем того требовали приличия от главы клана.

— Спасибо, Сенджу Тобирама. 

Тобирама удивленно встретился с ним взглядом. Он кивнул, повернулся к Мадаре спиной и поспешил прочь из этой неловкой ситуации. И когда он увидел Хашираму, он ничего не сказал о странной стычке, с радостью оставив все позади и двинувшись дальше.

***

Тобирама упорно работал над запечатыванием свитка, когда вопль Хаширамы прервал его размышления. Вздохнув, он ущипнул себя за переносицу. Неужели его брат не может хотя бы научиться вести себя тише, если продолжает быть таким эмоциональным? Он потянул свиток обратно к себе, не желая, чтобы его работа была нарушена ненужным драматизмом Хаширамы.

Этот план был прерван, когда брат без стука распахнул дверь спальни Тобирамы. Не отрываясь от чтения, он сказал: 

— Сколько раз я говорил тебе стучать?  
  


Все дальнейшие жалобы были прерваны тем, что брат на полном ходу врезался ему в спину и заключил в неловко крепкие объятия. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал, как слезы впитываются в его кожу головы. 

— Но разве это не чудесно, брат? — воскликнул Хаширама дрожащим от радости голосом.

— Откуда я знаю? — спросил Тобирама. Он смягчился и успокаивающе похлопал брата по спине. Этот болван явно не оставит его в покое в ближайшее время, так что он вполне мог выяснить, из-за чего случилась эта истерика. — Может быть, ты скажешь мне, что имеешь в виду?  
  


Хаширама с рыданием отстранился от него и развернул кресло Тобирамы достаточно быстро, чтобы вызвать у него тошноту, прежде чем сунуть ему в лицо залитый слезами свиток. 

— Мадара согласился на перемирие!  
  


Тобирама посмотрел на бумагу с новым интересом. Этот человек не только согласился на прекращение боевых действий, но и попросил провести встречу на нейтральной территории, чтобы в ближайшем будущем обсудить более прочный мирный договор. После того, как он отвергал нытье Хаширамы о мире между их кланами, эта перемена была неожиданной. И очень подозрительной.  
  


— Интересно, что заставило его передумать? — спросил Хаширама, и глаза его все еще блестели от слез. — Ты думаешь, я наконец до него достучался?

Тобирама подумал о Кагами, который наверняка умер бы всего неделю назад, если бы не его своевременное вмешательство, и у него закралось подозрение относительно такого поворота событий. Хаширама никогда не должен узнать об этом. Он будет еще более невыносим, чем обычно. 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — сказал он, снова похлопав его по плечу и стараясь не выдать своего ужаса. Это может обернуться плохо, если не для клана, то для него лично. Хаширама утопит его в слезах, если он когда-нибудь узнает о маленьком Кагами, и никакой суйтон не поможет. Лучше даже не думать об этом.

***

Тобирама холодно посмотрел через стол на братьев Учиха и постарался не сердиться. Последние несколько часов были изнурительными, каждый из них предлагал свои условия, а затем спорил против все более и более странных требований старейшин их кланов. Голос Мадары становился все более хриплым из-за криков, а голос Хаширамы – таким же хриплым от рыданий. Всем было откровенно неловко, и, судя по сочувственным взглядам, которые бросал на него Изуна, он чувствовал то же самое.

Теперь эти два шута снова заговорили о своей проклятой деревне, как будто это было возможно до того, как между их кланами установился прочный мир. Если бы они попытались столкнуть их всех вместе сейчас, потери были бы очень велики. Однако, если Тобирама укажет на это, его брат снова заплачет, поэтому он крепко сжал губы и взмолился ками о терпении. Когда они наконец закончили, все встали, торжественно пожимая друг другу руки, пока Хаширама не перепрыгнул через стол и не заключил Мадару в крепкие объятия, на что Учиха пожаловался. Громко.

— Брат, отпусти главу клана Учиха, — рявкнул Тобирама. — Они истолкуют это как покушение на убийство, и тогда где будет ваш мир?

Это, как и следовало ожидать, заставило Хашираму снова разразиться потоком рыданий, когда он похлопал Мадару по спине, словно желая показать, что не ударил его ножом, пока никто не видел. Глаза Изуны вылезли из орбит от шока, когда он смотрел на это зрелище, медленно отходя от Хаширамы, явно опасаясь, что следующим может подвергнуться нападению он сам. Зная Хашираму, это было вполне вероятно.

— Ты когда-нибудь верил, что мы доберемся сюда? – спросил Хаширама, широко улыбаясь Мадаре.

Мадара скривил губы в гораздо более сдержанной, хотя все еще искренней улыбке. 

— Нет, – тихо сказал он. — Нет, не верил.

— Что заставило тебя передумать? — спросил Хаширама.  
  


Тобирама бесшумно попятился. Он знал, к чему это приведет, и не хотел страдать от последствий. Его опасения подтвердились, когда оба Учихи повернулись к нему с одинаковым замешательством.   
  


— Он тебе не сказал? — спросил Мадара.

— Что сказал? — спросил Хаширама, неуверенно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Когда его глаза встретились с глазами Тобирамы, Тобирама замер, как хищник, столкнувшийся с еще более крупным хищником. — Тобирама?

— Отстань от меня, — приказал Тобирама.  
  


От улыбки, появившейся на лице Мадары, у него по спине побежали мурашки.   
  


— Ну, видишь ли, — начал Мадара с самодовольной усмешкой, — если даже твой брат, который, как говорят, ненавидит Учих больше всех в вашем клане, был готов пойти на все, чтобы спасти ребенка Учиху, остальные Сенджу не могут быть ужасными, не так ли?

— Тобира? — спросил Хаширама, слезы уже текли по его лицу. — Ты это сделал?

— Это клевета, — ответил он.

— Я не думаю, что это считается клеветой, если это правда, — сказал Изуна, задумчиво приложив палец к подбородку. Предатель.  
  


Хаширама взвизгнул и сделал выпад, как раз когда Тобирама аккуратно встал позади Изуны. Без колебаний Хаширама схватил не того брата и закружил его в удушающих объятиях. 

— Я так счастлив! — воскликнул он, и слезы радости все еще текли по его щекам.  
  


Тобирама перепрыгнул через стол и встал позади Мадары. Он с трудом подавил желание ударить его в незащищенную спину. Он заслужил бы это за то, что сдал Тобираму, но это не стоило бы политических последствий. Скорее всего, нет. Его планы убийства были сорваны, когда Мадара повернулся к нему с осуждающе поднятой бровью.

— Привираешь в отчетах о миссии? — спросил Мадара. — Это не будет работать, когда мы приведем деревню в порядок.

Усмехнувшись, Тобирама вызывающе поднял бровь. 

— Как будто ты бы не сделал то же самое, чтобы избежать всего этого, — сказал он, указывая туда, где Изуна багровел в руках его брата.

Мадара рассмеялся, но ничего не ответил. Они стояли бок о бок, наблюдая, как Изуна пытается убить Хашираму, пока его брат кричит о новых узах дружбы, а мокутон защищает его от брошенного Изуной куная.

— Может быть, Кагами все-таки сможет выбрать себе сенсея, когда все уладится, — сказал Мадара. Тобирама вздрогнул от неуверенного движения ладони вверх и вниз по его предплечью. Он обернулся и увидел, что Мадара ласково улыбнулся ему, а потом опустил руку и снова посмотрел на их братьев.  
  


Глядя на эту улыбку, Тобирама не мог не думать о более добром будущем. Где он снова увидит Кагами, проведет с ним время, сможет убедиться, что он достаточно силен, чтобы выжить, и никогда, никогда не увидит его лицо на другой стороне поля боя. То, где он увидит человека рядом с ним улыбающимся именно так, а не рычащим, злобным чудовищем, которое он всегда видел на другой стороне поля боя. То, где сила Изуны притупляется от смертельной атаки до чего-то более мягкого, спарринг-партнер вместо соперника. Он не мог еще этого представить, но возможно...

— Возможно, — сказал он с легкой усмешкой на губах.


End file.
